Spy for Your Life
by FAnimator661
Summary: Fallon, an expertly trained spy, is assigned to protect Carter Monroe, the daughter and witness of Evan Monroe and his murder. Now she has to decide: Will she leave the organization that erased her previous life, or will she forever remain another pawn?


Fallon approached the steel door with confidence. The door was new, a fresh shine reflecting her ice-blue eyes and her hair that some mix of black and brown. Her black jacket, white v-neck shirt, and black pants only showed dimly. Placing her hand on the panel next to the door, she felt the laser light pass over her hand, identifying her by hand print recognition. A confirmation beep sounded, and the door slid open when she removed her hand. She stepped inside the briefing room and the door slid shut behind.

Inside the briefing room, was a tall man standing with his back to her while he viewed one of the many display monitors around his desk.

"Ah, Fallon, there you are." The man said without turning to see who had actually come in the door. "I trust everything is going well?"

"Nothing's changed." Fallon answered passively. Creative truth dodging was one of the many things spies were good at. "I'd enjoy it, sir, if we could skip the formalities and explain my assignment."

"You were never one to beat around the bush, Fallon. Blunt. I like it." The man laughed heartily, his slick, gray hair ruffling a bit as he moved around the desk. The golden "Director of Espionage, Gerald Tract" plate was displayed proudly on the desk he sat down to. He ruffled around some papers on his desk before pulling out a folder. "Here it is."

Fallon approached the desk, taking the folder and opening it. Inside, there were a few papers and a picture of a girl that was about Fallon's age. She studied the report and waited for an explanation, though judging by the sinking feeling in her stomach, she already knew what he assignment was.

"That is Carter Monroe, the only daughter of Evan Monroe, the weapons developer."

"Monroe Industries." Fallon said, scanning the report for the third time already. "Top manufacturer in the United States."

"He was murdered this morning and Carter witnessed it." Tract said, shaking his head. "A horrible thing for a girl to witness, her father being killed."

"And why is this important?"

"We have reason to believe Monroe was murdered by Jack." Tract said in a grave voice. "You remember Jack, right?"

"How can I forget Jack? We're talking about the biggest black market dealer in the United States." Fallon said, closing the folder with a look of disdain on her face. "So what? I'm interrogating her?" She asked hopefully.

"Heavens, no! This girl has been through enough today! No, you will be protecting her." Tract said.

"Sir, isn't that what the witness protection program is for?" Fallon asked, a hint of annoyance in her words.

"We can't risk putting someone who could identify Jack in that. She requires massive security protection when going anywhere."

"Me?"

"You." Tract said, his tone final. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Actually, sir, yes." Fallon said. "Why am I being used as a babysitter? Let me go investigate the murder, I could find Jack myself and–,"

"No, Fallon." Tract said, folding his hands together and resting his elbows on the desk. "As helpful as you would be on the front, we've got plenty of people working on the murder. You are needed here, protecting Carter. If something were to happen to her, it would be a dire consequence. Your job of protecting her is far more important than the investigation."

"I hardly believe that."

"You don't have to." Tract said, flicking his hand towards the door in a gesture for her to leave. "Go to the Custody room. They have Carter there waiting for you."

Fallon turned on her heel and strode out the door, furious. Her hands were curled into fists, gripping the folder tightly as the door slid open and closed behind her. She was muttering angrily under her breathe as she continued down the dark hallway. She turned to her left at the intersection, ranting in silence. Finally, she stopped outside a door that opened as she stepped by. Fallon took a deep breathe before she walked inside. The receptionist looked up, smiling. Scurrying out from behind the desk, she regarded Fallon with a whisper.

"Good, you're here." She said. "Listen, don't be too hard on the kid in there. She's really scared right now."

"Great." Fallon said sarcastically.

She walked by the receptionist and her desk, opening the door behind it. She walked calmly inside, closing the door behind her. The girl sitting in the room jumped at the sound. She was wringing her hands nervously and tired to avoid looking at Fallon, whose icy eyes raked over her casually. The girl had black hair that covered half her face as she looked at her shoes. She was wearing a simply orange shirt, white tank top underneath, jeans, and converse sneakers. Fallon stalked across the room noisily and took a seat in the chair across from her. She didn't look up.

"So, you must be Carter." Fallon said, opening the file and reading through it again.

"Y-yes." The girl said, sniffling a bit. "W-who are you?"

"I'm Fallon. I'm supposed to protect you."

"Protect me?" The girl picked her head up slightly, revealing one sad, brown eyes beneath the curtain of black hair. "Why?"

"Well, after some of the, er, things you've seen, some people may want you out of the way so they can get away with it." Fallon said. "Thus, you'll need protection. And because of the severity of the crime, you'll need something a bit better than the Witness Protection Program."

"So you're going to be following me around, right?" Carter asked, her demeanor suddenly changing. She sat up straight, brushing the hair out of her eyes. Something changed in the chocolate brown that made Fallon narrow her own eyes.

"That's right." Fallon said, her voice sharp. "I'm not any happier about than you are."

"I don't need your help." Carter said, standing up and gathering her purse, which had been on the floor at her feet. "I don't want your help." She stormed out the door.

Fallon sat, staring at the floor for a moment before hurrying after her. She tossed Carter's file on the receptionist's desk and trotted after her, slowing her pace as she caught up to her.

"Stop following me." Carter said, not turning or slowing.

"Carter, I'm supposed to protect you. You can either live with it and embrace it, or you can live in constant fear while I follow you around." Fallon said. "Pick one, A or B."

"C."

"That wasn't one of the choices." Fallon said, speeding up and stopping in front of Carter as they exited the base. Outside, the weather was considerably warmer than inside the building, but it wasn't unpleasant. A slight breeze blew off the ocean. Fallon placed her hands on Carter's shoulders, successfully stopping her. "Carter, please, just listen to me. You're in danger. Those men that killed your father, they're after you know and we can't let anything happen to you."

"Don't touch me." Carter said. Fallon pulled her hands back quickly. "Thanks for the offer, really, but I don't want your help. I don't need it. They wanted my dad, not me. Why would they come back for me." Carter stepped around Fallon, walking away. Fallon turned on her heel.

"Because you saw who killed him." Fallon said. Carter stopped in her tracks, her body rigid and unmoving. "You could identify who killed him. Your endangering his anonymity by walking around, and they'll do anything to eliminate that small window of chance that he'll be found."

Carter was silent. She turned, her face in sheer disbelief and a hand on her hip. "Do you know how insane you sound?" She sneered. "You're crazy. I think you're the one endangering people by walking around. You don't even want to be protecting me, so why are you upset? You should be happy I don't want protection." She turned and began walking again. Fallon walked behind her.

"You're right, I don't want to protect you." Fallon said, shoving her hands in her pockets. "But it's my job to. Wether I like it or not, and wether you like it or not, it's way it worked out, and that's how it's going to stay. So you may as well get over it."

"Your job's not important." Carter said venomously. "If it was, why would you be here? Why would they risk letting me see your face?" A glint crossed over Fallon's eyes. "If I was working for that guy, you'd be a sitting duck. They obviously don't care enough to send a piece of dead meat to protect someone." Carter's eyes narrowed. "Now, move and stay away from me."

"Carter, stop." Fallon said, taking out a piece of paper. She scribbled something on it with a pen from her pocket and handed it to her. Carter took it grudgingly and shoved it in her own pocket. "At least call me if you need help."

"You try that pick up line with all the girls?"

"Oh, gay jokes. Funny."

Carter pushed past Fallon and continued down the street. Fallon sighed, looking up at the sky. A blanket of gray blotted out the sun. Fallon immediately knew this was going to be a lot harder than she thought.


End file.
